Egos A New Challenger
by DMajorBoss
Summary: When you're a champion, you get challenged often when you've got something to prove, you do all you can to prove it. Within this story, two egos will collide, and only one will come out on top.


Egos A New Challenger

The Tenkaichi Budokai: A tournament held every half decade, calling to those who feel that they are the strongest under the Heavens themselves.

The tournaments themselves had not taken place in quite a while, the last one being held during the whole Majin Buu travesty. With the world in a state of placidity, however, it was decided that things start back up once more.

And the one who came to such a decision? None other than Earth's savior, the current world martial arts champion himself: Mr. Hercule Satan.

At the arena, he sat within his considerably large office, reclining in his chair with his feet on his desk and a cigar in his mouth. He uncrossed one of the arms that were behind his head and took away his cigar, tapping ashes into a nearby tray as he spoke to himself.

"Man, talk about a sweet gig. The tournament's a good couple of months away, and all I really have to do at this point is make sure that everything goes according to schedule. A bit of paperwork here, some advisement there, and a little training on the side."

He placed the cigar back into his mouth, inhaling deeply as he continued speaking his thoughts aloud.

"If this year's like the others, Goku and his friends'll come along and clean house. Then Buu'll go into the finals with him, and I'll be granted a sure victory overall. Nothin' to worry about, cause it's all in the bag."

Just then, his office doors were forced wide open, a silhouette standing at the other end of the room. Not expecting any sort of altercation this early, he looked questioningly at the figure, wondering as to who would have the audacity to barge in as if they own the place.

"Satan! You dare call yourself the champion of the world? You can't be a true martial artist without showmanship!"

At this, the figure dove into the room, purposely going into a roll before stopping, crouched with his arm out, elbow bent and fist in the air.

"Oh yeah!"

He rolled again, stopping in the same position as before, and continued doing this several times in a row.

"What's wrong...did I surprise you...you were ill prepared...do you think I am joking..."

With his next roll, he jumped into the air, his arm still in the same position as before.

"Yahoo!"

He landed a few feet away from the desk, leaning forward with a thumbs up in the direction of Mr. Satan, a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Can you withstand the power of my Super Taunt?"

Hercule just sat there, looking at him with a dumbstruck expression on his face. His mouth was agape, the cigar within dropping on the ground beside his chair.

"Ha!," the man quipped, "I guess you can't!"

Regaining some of his composure, he took his feet off of his desk and sat upright, accidentally stepping on the cigar that he had dropped.

"Hey, who in the Hell do you think you are, just barging in like that?"

"You don't know who I am?" the fighter asked, actually surprised by the question, "Give me a break! I'm Dan Hibiki! And with a name like yours, you should be the last to speak of the underworld...or the first, I think."

At this, he stood upright again, his fists on his hips as he tried to give off the impression of a powerful fighter, despite all of the pink that he was wearing. Hercule just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"And what exactly did you come here for?"

"Are you kidding? I'm the creator and master of Saikyou-ryuu. I am the seller of 'Six Minute Saikyo'. And I came here to tell you that I will be the next champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai. I demand that you add me to this tournament immediately...or you could just declare me as the victor right now, and save yourself a lot of trouble in the long run."

With every word from this man's mouth, Mr. Satan was even more convinced that the man before him was out of his mind. He closed his eyes, a grin on his face, and reached into a pocket within his Gi. He pulled out a Capsule Corp. capsule and, pressing a button on it, threw it out in front of his desk. Dan jumped back a bit as the capsule exploded, revealing a stack of 20 tiles before him.

"Allow me to show you some real showmanship, Danny-boy," Hercule said before jumping over the table. He came at the tiles, his hand flat, and landed swiftly, sending down all of the force he could gather into his hand and down onto the tiles. He broke through all 19 of them, the 20th tile simply cracking under the force put towards it, yet still intact. He stood again, placing both hands behind his back as he did so, garbed in his brown Gi shirt and white Gi pants.

"I am the great Hercule Satan," he said, rubbing his chopping hand behind his back, "I won this tournament a long time ago, and I have yet come across an opponent that I couldn't destroy with my bare hands. Now look, pin head, unless you want me to roll you back outta here like a bowling ball, I suggest you leave right now."

Upset at his insulting, Dan retaliated, taking a step forward.

"Huh, and look at you, going around and fighting inanimate objects; those tiles were probably made of cheap Styrofoam anyway. But if you're looking to get rid of me, you'd better either declare me the new champion or prove that you deserve that title."

Hercule took a step forward as well as he returned in the verbal exchange.

"Hah, fine by me. This should give me a little bit of a warm-up before I go do some real training."

At that remark, he leapt into the air, heading straight for Dan.

"Dynamite Kick!"

Reacting quickly, Dan jumped into the air towards him.

"Dankukyaku!"

They came at each other, each prepared to do a kick combo. Strangely enough, as they collided, each one managed to match the others kicks perfectly, almost as if they both had the same style. They landed, stopping briefly to notice the strangeness of what just happened, before Dan decided to attack again. He jumped towards Hercule as he initiated his next attack.

"Kouryuken!"

He leapt upwards with this form of the Dragon Punch...Hercule looking up as Dan rose. The attack, always coming up short, was just inches from actually landing on the current champ. Using this to his advantage, Hercule waited for Dan to start his decent. As he came back down, Hercule jumped on his desk and shot forward, hitting Dan with a flying kick. This sent Dan flying backwards, but not enough to put him out completely as, upon hitting the ground, he rolled forward and did his classic taunt pose.

"Hah! My father could beat you, and he's dead."

A bit aggravated, Mr. Satan charged at Dan, aiming to land a right cross on him. As he threw the punch, Dan instantly rose to his feet and sidestepped, posing again as he did so. In that brief moment, Hercule could see Dan smiling at him, a slight gleam coming from the smile.

"I'm sorry..." he said, right before he backhanded Mr. Satan, "...no, you are! Heheh, it's more fun to mock you than it is to defeat you."

Mr. Satan staggered back a bit before regaining his composure, by which time he saw a glow form in Dan's right hand. He looked at it dejectedly not knowing that he was going to fight another one of _these_ guys.

"Gadouken!"

The moment he heard the attack call, Mr. Satan braced himself to deflect the blast...only to look forward and see a slow-moving splash of energy creep towards him, fizzling out just before it reached him. At this, Hercule began laughing loudly before he spoke to his opponent.

"Oh man, what was that supposed to be? It looks like you're one of the few guys who can't pull off that magic trick right; maybe you should go home and practice more."

Dan forced a grin on his face, actually embarrassed by what just happened.

"Well...if you step a bit closer this time, maybe then we'll see who'll have the last laugh."

Unexpectedly, Dan was hit in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward a bit. Looked behind him to find that the object was a red, white, and blue basketball, currently rolling back to another fighter wearing a yellow Gi.

"Oh great," Hercule said audibly, "another wannabe showing up to my place. And just who are you supposed to be?"

The boy walked forward, retrieving his ball as he blew a bubble from the gum he was chewing. Bouncing his basketball, he answered the man.

"My name is Sean Matsuda, and it is an honor to meet you. I came here to enter the tournament..."

"How is everyone hearing about this already?" Hercule questioned, interrupting Sean in his statement, "Things don't even start for another couple of months, and here you are already demanding the title. Why can't you all just wait like everyone else?"

"Because it's about time I start getting the attention I deserve," Sean responded, the basketball now being held in his hands, "No one seems to even know who I am, while everyone else has a strong reputation behind him. I came here to prove that I can take you one with no problem, and also to get out of the confusion of others; I hate when people compare me to Dan Hibiki!"

Dan, now back on his feet, turns his attention to Sean.

"And I hate pretentious people! You should be honored to share the limelight with the likes of me."

"Hah, everyone should realize by now that I'm nothing like you. At least I don't go rolling around all over the place like an idiot!"

"At least I can make it through preliminary rounds at championships without getting my ass handed to me!"

"Damn you, Dan!"

"Suck off, Sean!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Hercule cried, tired of putting up with all that was going on, "If you wanna go argue like a bunch of children, then go back outside and come back when the tournament actually begins. Otherwise, I'm gonna go call the cops."

The two glanced at each other for a moment before looking to Hercule.

"Let's try that attack," Dan said, drawing his right arm back.

"Alright, you start it up," Sean replied, rolling his basketball out of the door as he cupped his hands by his side.

The two started to gather up energy as they called out their attacks.

"Shinkuu..."

"Hadou..."

"Great," Hercule said, "now what're they up to?"

"...Gadoken!"

Dan brought his hand forward, a slightly larger form of his early energy ball shooting from his hand, multiple colors dancing all around it. Just like before, though, it move slowly on its way to the target.

"Hah, even if you did add pretty colors to it," Hercule joked, "it's still a lame magic trick, and one that you can't even do right."

"...Burst!"

Sean's attack, though in one single burst, was quite fast and pretty strong. Firing his blast directly behind Dan's attack, the blasts were pushed together, the Hadou Burst propelling the Shinkuu Gadoken at quite a speed. All Hercule could do was look surprised as he was hit by the attack, the force of the blasts sending him back into his desk. With his front side hurt from the blast, and his backside hurt from the desk, he did his best to stand back up.

"Hah, nice job," Dan commented, "For a loser, you did pretty well."

"Thanks...," Sean responded, the comment itself taking a moment to register, "wait a minute...I am NOT a loser!"

"Okay, now this is gettin' unfair," Hercule commented, afraid of the impending 2-on-1 match that threatened, "I'd better call for reinforcements. Buu!"

"Wha?" Sean questioned, "Why is he booing us?"

"The attack wasn't that bad," Dan proposed, "...was it?"

Just then, the side door to the office opened, a large pink mass coming inside. This being, wearing what looked like parachute pants and a tiny vest, came too the side of Mr. Satan.

"Thank goodness you're here, Buu," Hercule said, now back onto his feet.

"What happen here?" Buu asked, noticing the condition of the office.

"I-It was those guys over there. They just barged in here and started attacking me for no reason. I was holding my own for a good while, of course, but I'm tired of this little game. I don't really want to hurt 'em, so why don't you show them the exit?"

"Man, this guy's full of it more than you are," Sean said, wondering as to whom this new guy was.

"Yeah," Dan said, taking this comment just as slow as Sean did with his, "Wait, what? What did you say to me?"

Without waiting for a response, Buu slowly stepped forward, a small frown upon his face.

"Buu think you should leave now."

"Hah, you think you can stop us? You stand in my way, and I'll put the Big Hurt on you!," after saying this, Dan turned to Sean, "Come on, we can take him."

"Fine," Sean said, "This'll give me a chance to show that I'm nothing like you."

The two ran towards Buu, preparing to take him down with no problems.

"No no, you run the wrong way," Buu said, smiling a bit as he drew his left hand across himself, "You go leave..."

The brought his right hand back on them with force, pimp slapping both of them backwards when they got close.

"...that way."

The force of the slap sent both fighters flying out of the door, the same force behind the two closing the doors behind them.

"Wow," Mr. Satan said, brushing himself off, "Thanks Buu."

"You're welcome," Buu responded, walking back out of the office through the door he used earlier. As Hercule looked around his office, he sighed at the small mess that had been made.

"Maybe I should hire some extra body guards or something to keep the premises clear of anymore weirdoes. Well, that, or start locking my door."

Back outside, the two lie on the ground, hurt from the smack that they just took.

"All I wanted was to enter this tournament," Sean said, standing up slowly and looking for his basket ball, "And you said that you could help me get in. Then you ditch me at the last moment and try to enter by yourself."

"Aww, come on," Dan said, slowly starting to get up off of the ground, "Though I hate the art of fighting, I just wanted to be the king of fighters."

"And could you stop it with all of the random quotes? You've rarely said anything original all day! You know what? I'm going back to my master."

At this, Sean started to walk off, blowing another bubble from the gum he was chewing as he dribbled his basketball.

"Ha!," Dan called to him, watching him walk off, "The only master I need is myself!"

This comment was answered with a basketball to his face, sending him back on the ground seeing stars. Sean came back only to retrieve the ball he had thrown before walking away from Dan.

"Well, at least I now know how to shut you up," Sean said, smirking as he walked away from the fallen fighter.

"...yahoo..." Dan remarked, still dazed from the hit he took as he tried to get up. He fell back down, falling unconscious on the arena grounds.

Indeed, the Tenkaichi Budokai is a place where a warrior can prove their skills to the entire world: power, strength, skill, and even one's ego. For today, at least, one ego was put to rest...at least until a new day arises.


End file.
